Amatsuki
Ilustracja wykonana przez Izumi (いずみ) |Tytuł1 = Japoński zapis |Zawartość1 = 天月- あまつき - (Amatsuki) |Tytuł2 = Prawdziwe imię |Zawartość2 = 天ノ川翔 (Amanogawa Kakeru, Smiley*2GS) |Tytuł3 = Płeć |Zawartość3 = Mężczyzna |Tytuł4 = Data urodzenia |Zawartość4 = 30.06.1991r. (24 lata) |Tytuł5 = Status |Zawartość5 = Aktywny |Tytuł6 = Lata działalności |Zawartość6 = 2010 - do dziś |Tytuł7 = Strony na NND |Zawartość7 = Strona Użytkownika mylist/16016171 (główna) mylist/20876482 (commu) mylist/32056092 (melost) co28059 |Tytuł8 = Kanał na YT |Zawartość8 = amatsuki2525official |Tytuł9 = partnerzy w kolabie = |Zawartość9 = Hashiyan, Shamuon, MidoriInu, Rumdarjun, Kony, Kashitaro Ito, Mafumafu }} Amatsuki (天月) jest Utaite z wesołym i głosem typu Shota. Uwielbia coverować piosenki swobodnie, nie przejmując się tym, czy uderza złe nuty. Jest również znany ze swojego głosu "Elmo". Pomimo tego, że ma 24 lata, wciąż ubiera się jak nastolatek. Jest również lekko dziecinny, co wynika z jego postów na blogu bądź Twitterze. Amatsuki jest również znany z bycia przyjaciółmi z Hashiyan'em, Shamuon'em, Kony'm i Yuuto. On i Hashiyan są naprawdę bliskimi przyjaciółmi i najczęściej przychodzą do siebie nawzajem do domów bądź wychodzą na miasto. Kiedy wychodzi na miasto z Kony'm i Shamuon'em są znani jako "Shamukonytsuki". Amatsuki stwierdził, że nie chce aby jego filmy były wrzucane na inne strony do udostępniania filmików (np. YouTube), po czym dodatkowo stwierdził, że nie życzy sobie by jego zdjęcia bądź jego własne fanarty samego siebie były udostępniane w jakichś innych źródłach, niż oryginalnie. Współpraca i projekty #Członek Act Family z Kony i Yuuto #Członek melost z Hashiyan #Członek Mafutsuki (まふ月) z Mafumafu #Członek Smiley*2GS #Członek Circle of Friends #Członek Teito Hanayoi #10 Dai Utattemita Live! BEST (Wydany 18 maja 2011r.) #Two-You (Wydany 10 litopada 2011r.) #Colorful Mic (Wydany 31 grudnia 2011r.) #Aurora Rave - VOCALOID DANCE COVER (Wydany 31 grudnia 2011r.) #Haruiro Portrait (Wydany 21 marcca 2012r.) #Ikemen Voice Paradise 4 (Wydany 2 maja 2012r.) #Laugh Life (Wydany 19 maja 2012r.) #endless resist (Wydany 11 sierpnia 2012r.) #BabyPod (Wydany 26 września 2012r.) #Bakumatsu BAND Okita Souji ver. (Wydany 24 października 2012r.) #Circle of friends vol.1 (Wydany 22 grudnia 2012r.) #Daylight Dreamer (Wydany 31 grudnia 2012r.) #Gakuen Shisoutan (Wydany 31 grudnia 2012r.) #Parallel Link (Wydany 31 grudnia 2012r.) #"Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl Utattemita" wo Kiitemita (Wydany 13 marca 2013r.) #Handmade Mirai (TOKOTOKO album) (Wydany 10 kwietnia 2013r.) #Nico Nico Wonderland (Wydany 17 kwietnia 2013r.) #2GS First Trip (Wydany 8 maja 2013r.) #PANDORA VOXX REBOOT (Wydany 12 czerwca 2013r.) #Stars on Planet (Wydany 12 sierpnia 2013r.) #Circle of friends vol.2 (Wydany 12 sierpnia 2013r.) #Giniro Yasou (Wydany 12 sierpnia 2013r.) #Radio Drama CD Teito Hanayoi Nikki Vol.1 (Wydany 15 sierpnia 2013r.) #Radio Drama CD Teito Hanayoi Nikki Vol.2 (Wydany 15 sierpnia 2013r.) #Radio Drama CD Teito Hanayoi Nikki Vol.3 (Wydany 15 sierpnia 2013r.) #style (Wydany 21 sierpnia 2013r.) #Honey Rabbit image songs z Kashitaro Ito (Wydany 6 grudnia 2013r.) #HoneyWorks Kyoku Utattemita 4 (Wydany 31 grudnia 2013r.) #wonder heart (Wydany 31 grudnia 2013r.) #Nijiiro Orchestra 2 (Wydany 31 grudnia 2013r.) Lista scoverowanych piosenek feat. Amatsuki i Ameiro (Prywatne) # "Limit Friends" (2010.02.11) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Amatsuki, Rimokon i Ameiro (2010.04.25) # "1/6" (2010.04.28) # "E? Aa, Sou." -Male ver.- (2010.06.07) # "Matryoshka" (2010.09.22) # "SPICE!" feat. Amatsuki i Hashiyan (2010.12.28) # "Smiling" (collab) (2011.01.16) (Nie w Mylist) # "I Love You, I Need You" (2011.02.02) # "Todoke" (2011.02.25) # "orange" (2011.03.28) # "Maigo Life" (Lost Child Life) (2011.04.07) # "Onaji Hanashi" (The Same Story) feat. Amatsuki i Shouyu (2011.04.28) # "Miketsu no Matsuri" (Festival of the God of Grains) feat. Amatsuki i Shamuon (2011.04.29) # "Calc." -Acoustic ver.- (2011.06.10) # "Hajimete no Ponyo" feat. Amatsuki i Kony (2011.06.15) # "Melancholic" feat. Amatsuki i Hashiyan (2011.06.24) # "Rainbow" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.06.30) # "Usotsuki" (Liar) (2011.07.27) # "Twinkle" (2011.08.03) # "1925" -Hami's arrange- (2011.08.15) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.09.02) # "Grid's Heart" (2011.09.15) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" feat. Amatsuki, Yuuto, Kony, Shamuon, Rib, i maro. (2011.09.15) # "PONPONPON" (2011.09.28) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2011.10.19) # "Pia Hero" feat. Amatsuki i Shamuon (2011.10.29) # "Senbonzakura" -Piano ver.- (2011.10.29) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) (2011.11.10) # "BadBye" (2011.12.14) # "Tsumi to Batsu" (Crime i Punishment) -Arrange ver.- (2011.12.20) # "Mr.Music" feat. Amatsuki, Rumdarjun, Shamuon, Yuuto, Kony, Chomaiyo, i Glutamine (2011.12.22) # "Tsukema Tsukeru" (Let's Put on Fake Eyelashes) (2012.01.22) # "Renai Yuusha" (Love Hero) (2012.01.24) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" ((Slack-fluffy Woodli Girl)) (2012.01.28) # "Ai to Nasubi to Heiwa na Kajitsu" (Love i an Eggplant i a Peaceful Fruit) feat. Amatsuki i Hashiyan (2012.02.12) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Life Cheating Game) (2012.02.12) # "Toushika Records" (Investor's Records) (2012.02.18) # "Nekomimi Archive" feat. Amatsuki i Kashitaro Ito (2012.02.22) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. Amatsuki i ShounenT (2012.02.25) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When Crooks Laugh) feat. Amatsuki i Hashiyan (2012.03.27) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.03.29) # "HAKOBAKO PLAYER" feat. Amatsuki i MidoriInu. (2012.04.04) # "Cherry Hunt" (2012.04.06) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years i Overnight Story) (2012.04.17) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) (2012.04.25) # "Sainou Sampler" (Talent Sampler) (2012.04.27) # "Checkmate" feat. Amatsuki i Rumdarjun (2012.05.06) # "Setsuna Trip" (Instant Trip) (2012.05.06) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" (2012.05.21) # "Monocrossroad" feat. Amatsuki i MidoriInu. (2012.05.31) # "334-Nin no teki" (2012.06.01) # "Hoshi Ai" feat. Amatsuki i Kashitaro Ito (2012.06.22) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward/Heavenly Weakness) -Arrange ver.- (2012.06.30) # "Joudou Classic" (2012.07.14) # "Invisible" feat. Amatsuki i Shamuon (2012.07.16) # "Poker Face" feat. Amatsuki i Hashiyan (2012.07.20) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-up God) (2012.08.04) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Aa, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Amatsuki i MidoriInu. (2012.08.12) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2012.08.15) # "Children Record" feat. Amatsuki i Mafumafu (2012.08.16) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. Amatsuki, Yuuto, Mafumafu, i Kony (2012.08.22) # "Uzuki no Uso" (2012.09.02) # "Hatsukoi no Ehon -Another Story-" (Picture Book of My First Love -Another Story-) -Arrange ver.- (2012.09.14) # "MUGIC" feat. Amatsuki, Rumdarjun, Shamuon, Yuuto, Chomaiyo, i Kony (2012.09.27) # "Nijigen Dream Fever" (Two Dimensional Dream Fever) (2012.09.28) # "Hijitsuzai Shounen wa Nemuranai" (The Nonexistent Boy Doesn't Sleep) (2012.10.06) # "Toluthin Antenna" (2012.10.12) # "Sekai de Ichiban Ganbatteru Kimi ni" (To You, Who Tries the Hardest in the World) (2012.10.21) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Amatsuki i Kashitaro Ito (2012.10.24) # "Kokuhaku Yoko Renshu -Another Story-" (Confession Rehearsal -another story-) (2012.11.19)} # "Abstract Nonsense" -Arrange ver.- (2012.11.25) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" (The Story You Don't Know) (Bakemongatari ED) (2012.11.28) # "Sayonara no Kawari ni" (Instead of Goodbye) (2012.12.18) # "Healthy na Seikatsu" (Healthy Life) (2012.12.24) # "Circle of Friends" feat. Circle of Friends (2012.12.27) # "Rimokon" (Remote Control) feat. Amatsuki i MidoriInu. (2012.12.28) # "WAVE" (2013.01.11) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) feat. Amatsuki i Mafumafu (2013.01.26) # "Setsuna Plus" (Momentary Plus) (2013.01.29) # "Hashire" (fixed race) (2013.02.13) # "Heartful Edge" (2013.02.15) (tylko YouTube) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.20) # "Toushika Records" (Investor Records) -Arrange ver.- (2013.03.07) # "Higurashi Moratorium" (Cicada Moratorium) (2013.03.16) #"Yakimochi no Kotae" (2013.03.20) #"Neko ni Orenji" (Give the Cat an Orange) (2013.03.28) #"Nico Nico Wonderland no Theme Song" feat. Amatsuki, vipTenchou, Mucchi, Ryo-kun, Kogeinu i clear (2013.04.13) #"Sayonara Retro New World" (2013.04.23) #"Let's" feat. Smiley*2GS (2013.05.02) #"Kujira no Machi" (Whale City) (2013.05.07) #"Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.05.08) #"Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" (Death Should not Have Taken Thee!) feat. Amatsuki i MidoriInu. (2013.05.13) #"Maji LOVE 2000% feat. Amatsuki, Shamuon, Mafumafu, Kashitaro Ito, Yuuto, Kony i un:c (2013.06.21) #"Yume Chizu" -Arrange ver.- (2013.06.30) #"GALLOWS BELL" (2013.07.03) #"Isshoku Sokuhatsu☆Zen Girl" (Dangerous Situation ☆ Zen Girl) feat. Amatsuki i Kashitaro Ito(2013.07.13) #"Kimi ga Suki" (I like you) -Arrange ver.- (2013.07.23) #"Yume Hanabi" (2013.08.04) #"Sanso no Umi" (2013.08.14) #"Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (The World's Lifespan and the Last Day) (2013.09.08) #"Heart Beats" (2013.09.17) #"How-to Sekai Seifuku" (How-to World Domination) feat. Amatsuki i Mafumafu (2013.10.02) #"Outer Science" (2013.10.25) #"Terekakushi Shishunki" (2013.10.28) #"Tegami" -Acoustic arrange- (2013.12.20) #"Keppekishou" (2013.12.24) #"Juvenile Hero" (Original with NishizawasanP) (2013.12.31) #"One Step Ahead" (2014.01.12) #"Summertime Record" (2014.01.29) #"Ojama Mushi" (Sticky Bug) (2014.02.18) #"Death Disco" (Original with SEKAI NO OWARI) (2014.02.28) }} Komercyjnie wyróżnione prace * "Toushika Records" -Arrange ver.- - Wydany 7 marca 2013r. Piosenka z anime Anime DON! Dyskografia Albumy z Smiley*2GS są tutaj. Ciekawostki * Śpi około 6-7 godzin na dzień. * Jego ulubionymi zwierzętami są pingwiny, koty, pandy i Elmo. * Jego grupa krwi to A. * Ma około 176 cm wzrostu i waży 62 kg. * Chce urosnąć do 180 cm wzrostu, o ile to dla niego możliwe. * Powiedział, że chciałby Shamuon'a jako swojego młodszego brata, oraz że mógłby być on bardziej pewny siebie. * Jego ulubionym jedzeniem jest Pudding, melon i Yakiniku. * Lubi Elmo (postać z "Ulicy Sezamkowej") oraz Yui Hirasawę (postać z anime K-ON!). * Jak wielu fanów już zauważyło, że jego głos przypomina głos aktora Shimono Hiro. * Aktualnie jest studentem na uniwersytecie. * Lubi gry Kingdom Hearts i Radiata Stories. * Lubi jeździć na snowboardzie, oglądać filmy i czytać mangi. * Jest posiadaczem iPhone. * Porównuje się do psa bądź do kota. * Jest najbardziej szczęśliwy kiedy śpiewa, bądź kiedy je dobre jedzenie. * Jest singlem. * Myśli, że w poprzednim życiu był kamykiem. * Jego ulubionymi kolorami są kolory pastelowe. * Wśród rzeczy które chce najbardziej, znajduje się dźwiękoszczelny pokój. * Chciałby pojechać do Hokkaido, Tajwanu i Turcji. * Czas świąt najczęściej przesypia. * Jedną z rzeczy które koniecznie musi mieć przy sobie jest jego iPod. * Jego ulubionym Vocaloidem jest Megpoid GUMI. * Jest leworęczny. * Ma katar sienny. * Ma pręgowanego kota imieniem Rin-chan. * Urodził się w Tokyo. * Jego ulubionymi markami są FRAPBOIS, KINGLY MASK i SPINNS. * Kiedy był mały posiadał psa. * Jego maskotką jest owca, zwana Masamune. Można ja zobaczyc w Kimi no Omofu Tsuki. Maskotka posiada równiez "swojego" Twittera. * Jest uczulony na kasze gryczaną. Linki * Mixi * Mixi Community * Blog * Twitter * TmBox * Oficjalna strona * Plurk Galeria Ilustracja wykonana przez Komine (こみね)|Amatsuki_1925.png|Amatsuki widziany w coverze "1925" Ilustracja wykonana przez Manabu (愛舞)|Amatsukiponponpon.png|Amatsuki widziany w coverze "Pon Pon Pon" Ilustracja wykonana przez Ram (ラム)|Tsukema_tsukeru_amatsuki.png|Amatsuki widziany w coverze "Tsukema Tsukeru" Ilustracja wykonana przez Ram (ラム) |Midoriinuamatsukihakobako.PNG|Amatsuki (po prawo) i MiroriInu. (po lewo) w coverze "HAKOBAKO PLAYER" Ilustracja wykonana przez Nagi(なぎ)|Amatsuki_shamuon_miketsu_no_matsuri.png|Amatsuki (na górze) i Shamuon (na dole) w coverze "Miketsu no Matsuri" Ilustracja wykonana przez Shii (雫)|AmatsukiTwitter.png|Amatsuki widziany na swoim Twitterze |Amatsuki_YT.png|Amatsuki widziany na swoim kanale YT|Amatsuki_twitterbg.png|Amatsuki widziany na swoim Twitterze |T_amat.png|Amatsuki widziany w albumie Colorful Mic Ilustracja wykonana przez Monchi (もんち) |Amatsuki_website_bg.png|Amatsuki widziany na swojej stronie.}} Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:MężczyźniNND Kategoria:Mężczyźni NND Kategoria:Utaite